


she'll be home for Christmas (if only in our dreams)

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Gabriel is doing all of this for Émilie, yes, but even more for Adrien.





	she'll be home for Christmas (if only in our dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any fandom, the biggest meanest most ruthless character, domesticity

Of the two of them, Émilie always was and will always be the one who cared about—who could _do_ —things like frying bacon for a family breakfast, tossing a ball back and forth in the courtyard, and draping tinsel just so over a silver fir.

Adrien _needs_ such things, Gabriel knows, but Adrien is more in need (Gabriel knows) of keeping his mind and body flexible and strong (which is on Adrien, and he is competent) and securing his financial future (which is on Gabriel, and he is more than competent), and of course what Adrien needs most is what Gabriel is working on hardest and what he least dares hint to his son.

Adrien admires Chat Noir, imagines himself in love with Ladybug—he doubts Adrien would hesitate a heartbeat to tell them everything, and sever thereby all chance of ever again _getting_ the bacon, the catch game, the lit Christmas tree, and never notice Gabriel—Émilie—Adrien himself gushing heart's blood in this lonely home.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
